


How you Doin'?

by NoGalraNoGlory



Series: What Am I DOing WIth mY LIFE Volshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Innocent Keith, M/M, Modern AU, hubby lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGalraNoGlory/pseuds/NoGalraNoGlory
Summary: Lance loved going home after a long day. He loved to kick off his shoes, unbutton his shirt and to just collapse on the couch with Keith and watch some good old Friends.





	How you Doin'?

  
  
Lance loved going home after a long day. He loved to kick off his shoes, unbutton his shirt and to just collapse on the couch with Keith and watch some good old Friends.  
  
And today was that day as well. He felt like he had gone through a strainer. The office hours were increasing and he had come back later in the day that he had hoped. Whatever. He still got to cuddle up with adorable boyfriend and play with his hair and tease him and make him laugh. He loved his reactions to the things he did. It was like his life force.  
  
He had pulled the car into the driveway and let out a small, insignificant sigh. The familiar sight of his half blue half red painted house made him smile at the memory.  


* * *

 

 _“Keeeeeeith. Come on! Blue is better because it gives off a warm, inviting feeling!” Lance whined as he pulled at the male’s wrist. He was holding onto a bucket of red paint. The stubborn male resisted. “Red is better. We’ll stand out and it’ll give off an ‘untouchable’ vibe.” He said simply but Lance knew by the sparkle in his eyes that he was daydreaming about something similar to what he said._  
  
_Lance snorted. “Keith! Come on, just let us get_ blueeee _.” “Reeeed.” “BLUEEEE.” “RRRRREEED!” “BLUE.” “RED.” “BLEU!” “ROUGE!” “AZUL!” “ROJO!”_  
  
_‘At least he’s persisting in Spanish lessons—‘_  
  
_But Lance wasn’t giving in yet._  
  
_Lance grabbed as many blue buckets of paint as he could and ran towards the cash. He heard Keith squawk a little and heard some clashing and clanging before he heard footsteps behind him._  
  
_They set their cans of paint on the conveyor belt and stared at the cashier. “I’d like to buy this,” Lance said at the exact same time Keith did. They exchanged a playful glare and looked back at the cashier._  
  
  
_They ended up painting half and_ _half._

* * *

 

  
  
Lance slowly got out of his car, grabbing a box of paperwork from his trunk and locking it. He listened as it beeped at him. He walked up to the front door and managed to drop his keys several times in the attempt to unlock the door. Once he did, he let the door shut behind him and balanced on one foot as he got his shoes off.  
  
“Mi Amor, I’m home!” He called but the. Immediately frowned in confusion. Usually, Keith would answer right away. Lance stepped into the house fully and looked around. “Keith?” He called again. He set down the box of paperwork and wandered. He wasn’t in the living room. He wasn’t in their bedroom.  
  
Lance walked back down the hallway before finally finding—  
  
“Keith!!” Lane shrieked. “What did you do?!” Concern was clearly in his voice. The kitchen was an absolute mess. Pink sludge was splattered against nearly every surface, including Keith. Keith turned to him, a look of confusion on his face, dazed by the event.  
  
“I didn’t know you had to cover the blender....” He mutters. He glanced around and just his lips out in a slight pout, clearly upset at the mess he made. Lance rushed over to him and cupped his messy face. “Keith, babe, what were you trying to do?”  
  
Keith didn’t meet Lance’s eyes as he chewed on the inside corner of his mouth. Lance lifted his head higher to have the other meet his eyes. “Keith?” He asked expectantly. Keith twitched and his eyes moved up to lock with Lance’s blue ones. His shoulders slumped. “I wanted to make you a smoothie...because you were tired yesterday...” He mumbled out.  
  
Lance knew Keith hated explaining himself but he thought he did a fairly good job at it when he tried hard enough. Lance’s face broke into a soft smile and he rand his thumb up and down Keith’s cheek.  
  
“Go take a shower, cariño. I’ll clean this up. Don’t worry, okay?” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek, getting delightfully surprised by the sweet taste.  
  
After watching Keith amble down the hallway to the bathroom, Lance went to cleaning. Jesus, it really was everywhere, wasn’t it? He even managed to get it inside some of the cabinets that were closed. It took a long time, but Lance cleaned the whole kitchen up and started making dinner. Tortellini with pasta sauce and chicken nuggets. Just a little burnt, to Keith’s preference.  
  
When Keith came out, the Latino leads him to the dining table, sitting him down and kissing his cheek. “I appreciate the sentiment, mi Bello,” He turned to the kitchen and dimmed the lights in the dining room. “but leave the kitchen to me. Sound good?” He sauntered back to his boyfriend and lapped up the beautiful flush that adorned his usually pale cheeks.  
  
He leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, mooring and melting their lips together as he enjoyed the softness of the swells. He pulled away, smiling as he watched the raven-haired beauty chase after his lips with his own parted ones.  
  
He walked away and sat in his own seat, staring across at his lover. He just adored the moon eyes he was receiving and proceeded to give them right back.  
  
After an entire dinner of exchanging love bird eyes and almost dropping their food in their laps, the couple settled down on the couch to watch Friends. “Oooh, no one told ya life was gonna be this waaay—“ They both clap their hands the best they can while entwined together and cuddle closer.  
  
“Being the big spoon is great~” Lance murmured as he pressed Keith closer to his body. “Stay close with me, mi amor.” He whispered and nuzzled his head into his boyfriend’s neck. Said boyfriend makes a defiant grunt noise and turns his body to be chest to chest to Lance.  
  
“Why can’t I be the big spoon?” Keith asks grumpily. He wasn’t pouting but Lance could see one slowly forming. Grinning, he answered his question.  
  
“Because I’m bigger so I get to envelop you in love.” He demonstrates so and wraps his legs over Keith’s, nosing into his hair. Humming, Lance could hear the small smile in his boyfriend’s voice.  
  
“Can’t argue with that.”


End file.
